Ardira Iw Jin'
Ardira Iw Jin', also known as the Children of Dark, are a group of militant Sith, aided by soldiers, bounty hunters and assassins deeply rooted in a series of Unknown Regions planets moons. Their involvements in the galaxy include slave and drug trafficking, protection for those who pay them properly, assassinations, espionage and sabotage. Their military capability, funded by one of the smaller Hutt Cartels, are forces to be reckoned with. While one of their goals is to destroy the Zkasaeva Remnants, their true motives behind this are yet unknown. History "Rise. To the words of our Prophet, Ahruniz. The Sith have been too long complacent with their abilities. These Zkasaeva do not adhere to the ways of the Sith, any longer. They are blasphemers, and they shall be destroyed. With the funding of allies, and all of our investors, we will bring them to their knees. We will show them what it means to be Sith." -Verikh, a leader of Ardira Iw Jin' Ardira Iw Jin' are a group of Sith that follow both the Sith Code, and their own Code, the Way of Ahruniz. Their first appearance dealt with a point where Joranni Lessa and one of the Zkasaeva Order's guards had a large Sith Holocron delivered to the Headquarters of Zkasaeva. There, some small skirmishes happened in which then Inquisitor Kerske Kharegal and some of his fellow Inquisitors were caught in an ambush by some of their people. While being able to defeat them, Kerske's allies were killed, leaving him to report his findings to Darth Acumis, who promptly began to investigate the group. After setting together a strike force, Darth Azzanathos, Darth Asmenys, Darth Novus, Darth Kanasazi and others left to face off against The Priestess, the Order's main threat. After her defeat, Azzanathos expended most of his energy sealing away the strange Force anomaly that lay beneath the moon Caria XII. Azzanathos looks around at all of the death and destruction, and decides it best to leave the Order to decay, leaving its most faithful to remain, while those who were unfaithful slipped away without too much of consequence. With one of the Immortals missing in action, Azzanathos looks to Darth Novus and Darth Asmenys for the next course of action. Once they returned to their home temple upon Caria XII, Asmenys schedules for the movement of the home base to Caria XII, herself. This is where the first large skirmish between the Ardira Iw Jin' took place, with the participation of the four Kharegal siblings, Azzanathos, Kalesath (Darth Asmenys), Cavlana (Darth Acumis) and Kerske. The four led their forces to victory, but not without cost. Azzanathos decides he should depart after this, and leaves the Order in the hands of Darth Acumis and Darth Kanasazi so he might regain his strength. Darths Novus and Asmenys leave for Wild Space to begin pirating, and lead their own forces into the fray. Darth Acumis, set in her dutiful ways to keep everything in line, finds herself commanding the Order's Intelligence and Public Relations, once again. She finds herself with all of the resources she needs to track down these new enemies, utilizing her brother Kerske's tracking skills to achieve her ends. With this done, Acumis begins to wage war upon this new threat, leading the Order alongside Kanasazi as "The Zkasaeva Remnant." Category:Organizations